Night of Storms
by RebelWolf
Summary: Storms have a nasty habit of knocking out power. What's an ex-pharaoh & his alter ego to do when faced with darkening boredom!?


disclaimer: I do not own the series nor its characters

author's note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I usually write fics from Dragonball Z/GT as well as Please Save My Earth and usually don't write until I can 'feel' the characters in my head. But, there's good chance you'll see more from me in Yu-Gi-Oh too and my writing in this series will evolve as I get a better feel for the characters involved.

Btw, my former penname was "Rogue Wolf". I have since changed it to "WyldKat" to coincide with upcoming radical changes to my websites,etc.

This story is slightly A/U. Yami has his own physical body rather than spirit form and he has quite a bit of knowledge about Egypt and its past. I guess you could say this takes place beyond what the anime is currently at in the US and with a few alterations.

**Night of Storms**

The rain outside slammed at the window with angered torrents as it succumbed to the wills of the mighty winds. Thunder and lightening lit the night and shattered its usual tranquil essence. Yugi shot a glance at the window as a bolt streaked in the distance followed by a loud clap of thunder. This was the second storm within the past couple of hours. The first had already knocked out the neighborhood's electricity and no one could sleep in these raging tempests.

Yami sat upon Yugi's bed and watched the younger boy curiously as the storm raged on.

"Does it frighten you?"

"No, not really. It's just that the storms seem so intense tonight."

"Heat meets cold. It's a violent mix Yugi." Yami replied as he stood to stand beside Yugi.

"Like Duel Monsters sometimes right?" Yugi suggested wanting to get off the subject of himself and the weather.

"Perhaps like Duel Monsters.But you can control and terminate Duel Monsters at will. You cannot do the same with nature."

"Did storms like this affect Egypt."

"Very rarely. Our climate was much different. Though not as much a desert like it is today. We had two seasons, wet and dry. When to plant crops, harvest, build, and so forth were all dictated by one or the other season."

"Or by the pharoah right?"

"No pharoah was stupid enough to mess with his food supply. It would have dire consequences for him and his people. A starving people has enough power to usurp a single ruler regardless of the size of his army or powers. Protecting his empire's food supply from nature or enemies was something the Pharoah would fight to the death for. Food was a valuable bargaining tool. It moved politics, armies, and wealth." Yami said, feeling rather awkward after hearing the name of an Egyptian ruler, but feeling very comfortable with the knowledge he was giving.

"I see."

A strange silence befell them as they felt unsure as to how to continue. Both listened to the cracks of thunder and driving rain. It was Yami who finally broke the silence.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we can use this time to discuss strategy for your next Duel Monsters match."

"But don't we have a very good strategy already? I mean, the 'heart of the cards' is the truest and surest strategy there is."

"True, but you are the reigning champion now. Others will try to seek out ways to unseat you. Seto Kaiba is a definite threat for one."

"Kaiba?"

"Three Blue-Eyes and the knowledge to make them the Ultimate Blue-Eyes is a threat no one should take lightly. He has the financial means and the mental drive to threaten your status Yugi. He is a master duelist who has many options at his disposal. We mustn't ever turn our backs to him."

"I guess." Yugi replied slightly bored that they had to talk about such a serious subject.

"Then there's Ryou Bakura."

"Ryou?"

"Something about him bothers yet intrigues me Yugi. He has the Millennium Ring and knows much about the Shadow Realm. But I don't think he's fully aware of that. I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something."

Yugi thought about his dashing, light-haired friend. "Maybe he's kissed a girl and doesn't want us to find out." Yugi joked trying to find a more amusing change of subject.

It caught Yami by surprise, but he got the hint and decided to play along. "And maybe you need to kiss a girl Yugi." Yami said in a steady serious tone.

"Me? What do you mean!?"

"Well, there's Tea. You like her do you not?"

Yugi's face flushed a bright red. Luckily they were in the dark. "Uh, well, I ---" Yugi stammered.

"You set me up on that 'date' with her. There had to be a reason why, beyond me finding out more about myself." Yami said as he nudged Yugi on the shoulder with his elbow.

"I'm not old enough to be---"

"Thinking about girls? C'mon Yugi, that's not even close to being a good excuse. You're fourteen and in high school. Back in Ancient Egypt, most boys were married or engaged by your age."

"They also died much younger than people do today. Back then you were considered a senior citizen if you hit thirty." Yugi commented feeling rather proud of himself for that quick burn.

Yami chuckled lightly. Yugi did have his moments. But he wasn't going to let Yugi off so easily. "Now, back to Tea."

"You mad at me for setting you up like that?"

"No, not really. I did agree to the whole thing afterall, even if I didn't really know what you had planned. While you don't wear deception very well, you are good at it."

"I have you to thank for that."

"Yugi, I don't think that's a good thing."

"Oh. Well, maybe not, but it sure comes in handy."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"But you can't see."

"I know my way to the kitchen, Yami."

"Leave it to your stomach to convince you to do something bold and unusual."

"You saying I'm a coward!"

"Heheh, not at all Yugi. Just conservative, that's all."

"Not everyone can be like you Yami."

"That's also a good thing."

Yugi's stomach growled. "You coming or not Your Highness?" Yugi taunted.

Yami smirked evilly before following behind Yugi whose arms were outstretched as he felt his way out of his room and into the hallway. He stubbed his toe on the dining room table. As he pulled up, Yami slammed into his backside.

"Yami!"

"You stopped? I couldn't see you?"

"I hit the table with my foot!" Yugi said as he cringed in pain.

"You need to be more careful. I told you walking in the dark is dangerous. Why didn't you get one of those flashlight things?"

Yugi wanted to slap his own face. Why didn't he get a flashlight? There was one on his desk in his room. But Yami knew that too. "Why didn't you grab it oh Smart One?"

"Because I wanted you to be bold and daring?"

"Stupid reason." Yugi muttered as he finally reached the kitchen. A flash of lightening re-oriented him so he knew his exact distance to the refrigerator.

Yami found a nearby wall and laid against it cooly with folded arms. He could see a bit better than Yugi in the dark having had experience with such in Ancient times. There was no electricty 5000 years ago. His eyes were accustomed to the blackness of night eventhough he was now 5000 years forward.

Yugi fumbled around in the fridge looking for something edible such as the dinner leftovers from a few hours ago. "Ah ha! Chicken! Yami, want any?"

"Just hand over the carton of milk." Yami replied as he turned and found a cookie jar resting on the counter ledge. Yugi noticed what Yami was intending.

"Gramps doesn't want us into the cookies Yami."

"Gramps won't mind."

"He wouldn't make that rule if he didn't mind."

"We'll just buy more tomorrow and replace the ones we eat. I doubt he counts each and every one Yugi."

"You're used to getting your way aren't you Yami?"

"If I really was Pharaoh, then I guess so." Yami replied as he dove into cookie jar and pulled out a stack of cookies.

"Well if Gramps yells at me, I'll just sick him on you."

"I have no fear of your grandfather."

"Spoken like a true king, but you haven't had your behind paddled by him either."

Yami gruffed as he poured himself a glass of milk. "You sure you don't want any? If you're going to get into trouble it is best to enjoy it."

"I don't want to take--" Yugi began until a flash of lightening gave him a glimpse of Yami dipping a cookie into his milk. It looked enticingly yummy, moreso than the half dried chicken leg he found. "Fine-gimme one of those." Yugi said as he grabbed a cookie from the once-pharaoh. Yami smirked devillishly before stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

Within fifteen minutes the two had completely finished the contents of the cookie jar and the quart of milk.

"Gramps is gonna be mad that there's no milk for cereal Yami."

"Tell him you want eggs instead"

"I like my eggs scrambled...milk is added to them Yami."

"Then ask for toast and butter. The solution is rather simple Yugi."

"The cookies are completely gone too. That's rather obvious."

"Not really." Yami replied as he stood, fumbled through a drawer and found some small plastic food lids and then grabbed a pear from the fruit bowel for weight. He placed them all in the cookie jar. "Feels full to me."

"Yami...you're so evil sometimes."

"It's just until we can get to the store for more tomorrow."

Both stumbled their way back to Yugi's room before resuming their activities of basically nothing.

"Good sleeping weather...I think I'll just turn in now Yugi." Yami yawned.

"But, it's so early!"

"And dull."

"Wait! You haven't told me more about that ultra super duper rare card yet!" Yugi exclaimed not wanting to turn in just yet and naturally the topic of Duel Monsters would keep Yami's interest.

Sure enough, Yami quickly ceased the peeling of bed covers and gazed back at Yugi with renewed interest in the boy. "It's a dragon card. Not overly strong, about the strength of Blue-Eyes, but rather deadly since it is a Monster/Effect card."

"A dragon eh? What's it called?"

"Well, you're familiar with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and then there's the Red-Eyes Black Dragon--"

"So this is a color eyes dragon, well what's this one?"

"I was getting to it Yugi. It's the Yellow-Eyes Red Dragon. It could be very helpful if yet another duel is against the likes of Kaiba."

"Cool. But I've never heard of that one. I dunno of Gramps knows of it either."

"Nobody knows about it Yugi. Just you and me."

"How did you find out about it then?"

"Pharaoh's secret, Yugi."

"Hey! No fair! Okay, smart mouth, who or how am I to acquire this card?"

"Ask your grandfather to take us to Egypt."

"Uh, yeah, sure...close up shop, skip school, and just hop on over to Egypt. Yeah, he'll really say yes to that one, Yami. Is it really in Egypt?"

"It should be, assuming tomb robbers haven't found it."

"Tomb robbers?"

"Yugi, the card should have been buried with me in my crypt."

Yugi shivered. "I'm not going to Egypt to dig up a dead corpse, even if it is you!"

"There's _other_ ancient cards there too. Dragon god-cards perhaps?"

"You obsessed with dragons Yami?"

"I was obsessed with godhood Yugi. Every pharaoh wants to be bigger and better than any that existed previously. I had every intention of surpassing them all. Dragons were just a convenient monster to exhibit power and wealth with."

"Godhood eh? You don't look all that godly to me Yami." Yugi teased.

"Why you--" Yami said as he grabbed his pillow and stuffed it into Yugi's face, causing the younger boy to fall backward on his own bed.

"Mmmpf....stopff..." Yugi muttered under the pillow as he struggled to free himself. For the most part, he was pinned by the older boy. Yami's weight and better skills at physical fighting prevented Yugi from taking an offensive. One of Yugi's flailing legs finally gave him the outlet to freedom as it connected with Yami's groin. Yami fell backward onto the floor with a high pitched yelp.

Yugi cringed upon seeing where his foot connected. "Uh, sorry about that Yami. But honestly, I couldn't see. This is why Gramps says horse play is dangerous. Hey wait, did I just beat a pharaoh!?"

"You go with that Yugi. Now I really am going to bed." Yami muttered as he crawled up and into his bed and pulled the covers forward.

"Sore loser. So, do you think we should still try for a trip to Egypt?" Yugi asked. Suddenly, a small stuffed bunny rabbit flew out of no where and smacked him in the face. "I take that as a no? And I know you shot that Yami."

"I win. I _always_ win." Yami muttered from within his pillow.

Shortly after, both boys fell fast asleep as the storm outside continued its reign upon the land.

_Author: Okay, it was a short go-nowhere type fic, but it has potential to lead into something deeper later as I hinted a few potential options for this fic. I haven't really decided where I want it to go, if it's to go anywhere. Time will tell. I just wanted to play around with these two characters in some sort of semi-funny cutesy story._


End file.
